


Number One

by Lhaewiel



Series: SPN goes Claymore [1]
Category: Claymore, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warrior swings his claymore and directs a blow towards the last Youma, then tilts his head to look for the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic of my Crossover between Supernatural and Claymore. You can see more - pics & other info - here (click on the pic):
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://spngoesclaymore.tumblr.com/)

**Number One**

The warrior swings his claymore and directs a blow towards the last Youma, then tilts his head to look for the other one. All around there are many corpses of those demons and Sam is just about some feet from him.  
\- Whaddaya think, Sammy?  
This is Dean, Number Two of the Organization. The one he is talking to is his brother Sam, currently Number Three, who retorts:  
\- About what?  
Sam puts back his sword into its sheath and throws at Dean a perplexed look. They have just obliterated a pack of Youma that were living in a village in the South, but they look like they have just run around for some minutes. Dean grins at his brother and replies:  
\- I’d love to see Number One doing this.  
Sam looks at him - Bitchface number eighty-four of his wide list - and makes a vague gesture.  
\- We’ve never seen Number One.  
\- That’s why I said I’d love to see Number One in action! Those sons of a bich of the Organization are keeping too many secrets!  
\- Like we could do something.  
They look at the sky for a moment, then Dean makes a gesture. Let’s go away, we finished our homework and right now I’d like to rest a bit. Sam nods and looks at one of the shut doors before him.  
\- Our job is finished. A man dressed in black will come to collect the fee.  
The brothers exit the village to head back to the Organization’s headquarters. 

They both stay silent for a bit, then it is Sam who starts the conversation.  
\- By the way why are you curious about Number One?  
Dean stays silent for a bit, then answers:  
\- Maybe because we only heard rumours about him? Or her? Y’know, just knowing he, or she is called “Castiel the Angel” and he, or she is the Number One doesn’t mean we can’t have the right to know. Or at least, we single digits should know.  
He pauses for a bit, then adds:  
\- Or maybe they’ve given me the wrong number and it’s me the Number One.  
Sam laughs ironically then glances at him.  
\- Dean, there are reasons why you are Number Two. You’d need seriousness and maturity. Last time I checked those words were not even into your sight. And by the way, since Ermita urged us, we may have a chance he’ll tell us something.  
The other warrior doesn’t speak back, instead he says:  
\- We’ll see. Bitch.  
The answer comes quickly.  
\- Jerk. 

When they reach the Organization Ermita is waiting for them.  
\- Welcome back. I need you to come with me.  
The warriors nod and follow him, until they reach to a large grassland. Ermita stops and fingers at a warrior who is standing at some meters from them. He looks like he is waiting for something; Ermita orders Dean and Sam not to interfere, they just have to watch from afar.  
Some minutes later they notice the Youki of an awakened being approaching, this until they can actually see its shape clearly. The mysterious warrior is still standing there: he tilts his head towards Ermita, who raises his hand a bit. This is the signal the warrior needs to attack the awakened being. He seems to suddenly disappear just to reappear above the monster’s head. His movements are elegant yet strong and he has not even used his bestiality. Sam and Dean don’t even see the blow this warrior directs to the awkened being’s head, they just see the fight is over in less than two minutes.  
Ermita calls him and he approaches the group. Sam is flinching a bit, Dean is just staring at him. Ermita breaks the silence.  
\- This is Castiel, Number One. Castiel, these are Dean, Number Two, and Sam, Number Three. Castiel nods and pays a long look at Sam; when he gazes at a staring Dean he fixes him in the eyes. Castiel keeps fixing Dean until Ermita tugs at him.  
\- It’s time to go. You can now go back to your assignments. 

Later, Sam taps Dean’s shoulder.  
\- Hey, are you ok?  
From the look his brother throws at him, he understands Castiel has made more than just an impression on Dean


End file.
